


In The Lonely Hour

by Otome_Miss (Miss_Marvelous)



Category: Hiroshi Kirisawa, MPDCTY, Otome, Tadanobu Nomura, Voltage Otome, metro pd close to you
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marvelous/pseuds/Otome_Miss
Summary: Nomura reflects on his feelings for you after finding outjust how far you've come in your relationship with his best friend and subordinate Hiroshi.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the Voltage fandom. Hopefully you enjoy it. 
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr (kage-mizu-fiction).

Nomura sighed, rubbing a hand across his forehead, pinching the bridge of his nose to fight off the headache threatening to bloom in the center of his forehead. How long had it been since he’d slept? He couldn’t recall. The pain was making his thoughts fuzzy. Despite the fuzziness, you stood out like a silhouette against a white backdrop in his mind. The sound of your laugh as one of the other guys made a joke, the sweet smile you’d shoot Hiroshi when you thought no one was looking. Last of all, the blush that would creep across your face when he would flirt playfully with you in front of Hiroshi. He knew he should stop that. You were his best friend’s fiancé-but he felt like if he gave that last part up then he’d lose you completely.

He’d already lost you. He chuckled depreciatingly. Nomura slammed his palms down on the desk and stood, making a purposeful stride towards the window in his MPD office. It was late, very late. He might just be the last one left in the building. Rain poured outside soaking the pavement and blurring the streetlights. Had you made it home before the rain started? Had Hiroshi and you walked home together- run home in the rain, getting drenched? When you’d both tumbled into Hiroshi’s apartment, had you let him remove your wet clothes, fingers trailing through your soaked hair and over your damp skin-  
Nomura groaned, turning back to his desk. He couldn’t keep doing this to himself. He looked down at the handwritten note from Hiroshi. ‘Be my best man?’ Was written in Hiroshi’s messy handwriting. He’d been asked this a week ago and had somehow managed to get out of giving the Lieutenant his answer. There was no answer he could give at this point but ‘yes.’ He’d been too cowardly to reveal his feelings for you, even when you’d hinted early on that you might be interested in him. He’d brushed you aside like he’d done with so many women before, afraid of letting them get to close. He didn’t realize his mistake until you’d ended up in his best friends arms. 

If it had been anyone but Hiroshi…  
He promised himself.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirisawa reflects on his complicated relationship with you and your past feelings for Nomura-searching for a way to make it clear that you are his and he won’t lose you, even to his best friend.

Nomura still hadn’t responded to Hiroshi’s request to be his best man. Hiroshi glanced down at his phone, words on the screen reading: So are you gonna be my best man or leave me hanging? His thumb paused over the send button. It was cruel of him. He knew that. He sighed, running a hand through his damp black hair. He sat shirtless on the bed you shared with him, a towel wrapped around his waist. As he exhaled, he pressed send. Yes, this might be cruel, but he needed to make Nomura understand that you were his FIANCÉ. No amount of flirting or skirting around the issue could change that. Hiroshi wouldn’t lose you to anyone, even Nomura. Especially Nomura.   
He’d tried to protect you from Nomura’s flirtatious charm when you’d first joined Second Unit. You were a sweet girl, and Nomura was too careless with others’ feelings. He’d flirt and then avoid. Hirioshi wasn’t sure how many women ended up in the bathroom crying over Nomura’s fleeting attentions, but he determined to keep you from being one of them. He should’ve known then, that his feelings went beyond those of a boss concerned for his subordinate. I really was as dense as the others think I am. He chuckled lightly at the thought, before stretching over to his nightstand for a cigarette. The carton was almost empty, and he fumbled pulling one out before finally getting it lit and taking a deep drag of it.   
You were working the late shift tonight. Is that why he was so tense? Is that why he felt the need to send this text right now, instead of waiting until a decent hour? The late shift was how the whole thing had started. Despite his best efforts Nomura’s charms worked their magic and you were drawn to him. After a couple of months under his spell, Kirisawa found you crying-not in the bathroom-but on the couch in the office. You and he were the only ones on night duty that evening. It only took one look into your eyes for him to understand. It had been Nomura. He had been flirting and toying with you, but then he’d pushed you away-like he did all the others. Kirisawa pulled you into his arms then and mumbled how sorry he was. That’s when you really looked at him for the first time-not as your boss, but as a man. The look in your eyes made him realize he’d loved you all along.   
Things changed between you and Hiroshi after that. It didn’t happen all at once, but you started to fall in love with him too. Not the way you’d been infatuated with Nomura-this was slower and more real. You fell in love over many cups of coffee and overnight stakeouts. You fell in love between stacks of unfinished paperwork, and lunches that had to be worked through. It was something you’d both fought hard for-overcoming the taboo of an officer and his subordinate being involved with each other and the danger you were both constantly in. It had been well worth the fight. Now you were set to be married-but Hiroshi couldn’t forget your feelings for Nomura. You’d never mentioned it after that night you’d spent crying in his arms on the couch, but how could he be sure they were gone?   
He couldn’t. He just had to trust you.   
He took one more deep inhale of smoke and then blew it out slowly, watching the smoke swirl up towards the ceiling. He stubbed it out then, mechanically.   
BEEP  
A text alert lit up his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: Kage-Mizu-fiction.tumblr.com


End file.
